


Destino

by Lady_Alien



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/F, Love, M/M, Magic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Alien/pseuds/Lady_Alien
Summary: Es básicamente una idea que se me ocurrió de que el destino es una mujer que creo a los chicos para ayudar al mundo y porque se sentía sola
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Destino

Yo me encargo de tejer, tejer las tramas de la vida de las personas, una suave manta para una mujer delicada y de vida lujosa o un gruesa manta para alguien que sufrió mucho

No importaba lo que pasará mi deber era tejer, trazar el destino de las personas día, noche, llueva o truene

Me sentía sola habían pasado milenios desde que tuve compañía, me estaba cansando de tejer muertes tan atroces

Después de algunos años se me había ocurrido una idea ¿porque no crear personas a las cuales mantener con vida?, ¿ver sus altibajos y alegrías por siempre? Me encantó la idea así que le pedí permiso a Zeus el cual aceptó después de todo yo trabajaba sin parar me podía conceder lo que él llamó este capricho

Así que lo hice tomé arcilla y empecé a moldear a mi primer hija, una mujer de figura alta, tez blanca, cabello ondulado, y ojos que reflejaban el mismo fuego que el infierno de Hades

Se la entregué a una tribu sería la sexta después de cinco hermanas pude ver cómo su madre sonrió al verla la llamó Andromache

"Andromache" susurré me gustaba

Mi pequeña Andromache 

Ella fue creciendo yo estaba al pendiente de eso me gustaba ver cómo crecía y se motivaba a hacer sentir orgullosa a su madre mi pequeña si supiera que yo soy la madre pero aún no es el momento. Deje que se tejiera solo su destino revisándolo de vez en cuando hasta que llegó el día en el que murió en la guerra junto a sus hermanas y su madre humana, yo tomé el hilo que se cortó y lo volví a unir con el tejido y así fue como resucitó.

Me dolía ver la tristeza en mi niña, ella ya no luchaba como antes el fuego en sus ojos se estaba apagando así que se me ocurrió crear a alguien para que le hiciera compañía.

Y así nació mi segunda hija Quynh una mujer con rasgos del oriente como diría un mortal, cabello lacio y negro sus ojos oscuros para moldearlos me inspire en los océanos de Poseidón no eran azules no,en pero en ellos se podía apreciar un balance entre la tranquilidad, y la ferocidad de una tormenta. Sonreí aquí va, se las entregué a una familia noble que más tarde la comprometería con un rey. Su primera muerte fue cuando el rey murió, la habían acusado de asesinato y le cortaron la garganta yo tomé los extremos de los hilos y los volví a unir.

Siempre fue así cuando alguna moría yo me encargaba de volver a atar los hilos, estube al pendiente de su encuentro y ayude en ello teji sus sueños para que se encuentren.

Lo cual hicieron, y aunque hablaban distintas lenguas y no se podían comunicar estaban felices de saber que no estaban solas y con el paso de los años ese cariño se convirtió en algo más sonreí estaba feliz por ellos, y de ese sentimiento me nació crear a Lynkon el era….. amable piel y ojos de color chocolate parecía un ángel, a él se los di a una pareja de una tribu que no podian tener hijos

Cuando se encontró con mis guerras el se enamoró de mí primogenita, y de eso nació una relación. Eso no me lo esperaba Andromache era casi perfecta pero no conté con que Lynkon se enamorara de ella, después de ello estuve al tanto de sus vidas, ya que a Quynh esto no le gustaba mucho y podría causar un problema. 

Suspiré solo podía hablar con ellos cuando se reúnan conmigo aquí arriba el primero en venir fue Lynkon el más joven, yo no lo quería de vuelta tan pronto habían pasado 500 años solamente pero a él no le gustaba mucho su inmortalidad él quería morir era un alma muy gentil para el mundo mis tres niños eran mucho para el mundo así que cumplí su deseo la próxima vez que murió no ate sus hilos y él subió conmigo le conté que yo era su madre, su creadora y lo que hacía el se lo tomó con bastante calma y sonreía mucho contento de por fin saber porque no podía morir me pregunto porque hacía esto yo solo le dije

D: El mundo iba mal, así que los mandé a ayudar son las bendiciones que yo le mandé al mundo, son mis hijos mis pequeños guerreros, y hacen un bien a la humanidad

Desde ese día él me ayuda a atar los hilos de nuevo

Llegó la época de las cruzadas odio tejer muertes por guerras pero tenía una lista los que estén en esa lista tenían que morir y no podía hacer nada solo suspiré hasta que se me ocurrió una idea

D: Lynkon pásame esa cajita (señalé una que estaba arriba de una estantería)

Mire el material todavía me quedaba para unos 4 tome la mitad y empecé a moldear

El primero un niño mi Yusuf era alto, pelo negro, piel caramelo y unos ojos negros que me hacía recordar el pelaje de cerbero y la paz en la más fuerte tormenta.

El segundo mi niño el pequeño Nicolo era de estatura normal, con cabello castaño, piel pálida y ojos miel los cuales estaban llenos de amor, fuerza.

A Yusuf se lo entregue a una familia de judíos y a Nicki a una de católicos esto no iba a terminar bien lo sabía.

Era lindo ver cómo las estatuas de arcilla que hacia se volvían de carne y hueso con un suspiro de mi amiga vida, solo que se encogían y tomaban la forma de un bebé humano normal

Yusuf y Nicolo fueron el 4 y el 5 cuando se mataron entre ellos no me gustó mucho pero no podía hacer nada yo los puse en esa situación, volví a unir lo hilos otras 15 veces en un momento se cansaron y se fueron junto yo sonreí pronto se encontraría con las chicas.

Y lo hicieron tardaron 1 año fue agradable verlos juntos Nicolo con Yusuf y Andromache con Quynh.

Bueno a la discordia no le gusto lo que yo hacía y unos siglos después hizo que capturaran a mis hijas y Quynh fue condenada a pasar la eternidad en el fondo del océano. Yo no podía interferir pero sufrí con ellos ví como cada uno de mis hijos entraban en depresión/ desesperación/ tristeza y yo solo pude mirar no era mi lugar interferir y aunque tejiera que Quynh saliera del agua no se iba a cumplir de inmediato eran las reglas en parte fue mi culpa por dejar que ellos armarán su destino pero eran mis hijos no los iba a controlar

Años después con la era de Napoleón se me ocurrió crear a uno nuevo, el podría unirlos mas.

Así nacío Sebastián, alto, rubio, ojos claros y tez pálida. Fruncí el ceño mientras lo examinaba creo que me distraje porque en sus ojos había inseguridad eso no me gustaba mucho pero lo lleve a las manos de una familia Francesa.

Pasaron los años y me veía en el labor de crear al último inmortal.

Nilo me gustaba ese nombre así se llama la última, mi luchadora, una niña de tez oscura, pelo negro y ojos oscuro que te congelaban con una mirada, sus ojos reflejaban paciencia y amor ella podría completar la misión de Sebastián. Su misión era difícil tenía que los demás recuperaran la fe por la humanidad, la cual Andromache estaba a muy poco de perder por completo, la tenía que hacer creer de nuevo.

Y lo cumplió, aunque ayudó el mini castigo que le dí a Andy cuando deje de atar su hilo, era temporal tal vez dentro de un mes lo vuelva a atar. Era mi hija la quería conmigo pero sabía que todavía no era el tiempo de traerla.

Y luego volvió Quynh y supe que tenía que atar el hilo de Andromache lo más rápido posible, conocía a mis creaciones y sabía que correría sangre, lo cual ocurrió se mataron casi por una semana completa hasta que se abrazaron y pidieron perdón.

Estás personas que luchaban por el mundo eran sus hijos, sus pequeños guerreros y aunque tomen malas decisiones los seguiría amando, esperaré hasta que todos nos podamos reunir aquí arriba.

Después de todo yo soy el destino.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les halla gustado es mi primera historia ;)


End file.
